


Prince of Asgard

by Drakenn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Demigod Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn
Summary: New Mexico was not the first time Asgard came to Earth in modern history, it happened earlier and in the Old World. Now consequences of it start to appear and it might change the history of the world as various powers and beings compete for power and influence.





	1. A Lost Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that appeared after I finished reading Child of the Storm by the fantastic Nimbus Llewelyn on Fanfiction.net  
> Assumptions made for plot  
> Assumption number one – Based on the MCU Avengers movie, Loki was manipulated by some being to attack Earth and was a little mad. He was brought to Asgard and healed. He will be generally good, but he will be also a trickster, think of him as a strong hand of the king, he will do things Thor won't.  
> Assumption number two – Mutants, wizards, and superheroes know about each other and have at least some data about the other. Thus, the history of the universe will be different than it is in canon, main events will be similar or same, but lesser ones will be changed.  
> Assumption number three – The timeline, for the sake of me not going mad, and for you to have a good read, will be changed - 2010 is the date of the Battle for New York, Harry is born in 2005, thus starting the story in 2013. Major dates will be kicked forward between twenty and thirty years, depending on how the event fits into the timeline.  
> Assumption number four – The Æsir, aka, Asgardians. Average Æsir will be much taller and stronger than your average human. In terms of magic, every Æsir will have some sort of magical ability, mainly shape-shifting, usually from one human form to another, as well as of basic runes and magic based on them. Heimdall, Harry, Loki, Frigga, and Odin and several other will have far stronger magic due to various reasons and it will manifest in various ways.  
> Assumption number five – Harry's character, he will be as easygoing as he is in canon, but he will also have a darker, more ruthless side as well as the ability to command and charisma that will slowly manifest as he matures. Remember, he is brought up as a Prince and potential heir to Asgard, which means learning how to play politics, how to fight, basics of espionage as well as how to control his temper.  
> Assumption number six – Famous Æsir and their character. Some will be based on Marvel, some on Norse Myths. Speaking about gods or immortals, Norse Pantheons and mythology won't be the only ones featured here. I plan to squeeze Egyptian and Greek mythology in here, as well as either Aztec, Slavic, or Japanese mythology. I will heavily use them when creating various monsters or mythical animal.   
> Assumption number seven – Technological level of Asgard - if they can forge weapons in the heart of a star, have robots the size of a house, force fields, Bifrost and many other things. We can assume they also have rifles/vehicles/assault crafts/fighters and so on. They just do not show they have them and keep them for serious war. The last serious war they fought was against frost giants eleven hundred years ago, and before that Dark Elves, five thousand years ago. We only saw glimpses of those wars, we can assume they have more advanced tech than fancy swords and shields. I am aware of Clarke's laws, but those things can coexist together.

It was a peaceful and normal day in Little Whinging, Surrey, when pitch black clouds appeared out of nowhere, as if created by some unnatural force. They were swarming around one normal house under the address of Four Privet Drive.

As terrifying as it sounded, it was only an introduction to the true storm that soon started with lightning bolts flashing and thunder constantly rumbling, it also started to spread in all directions. They expected a usual day and instead, they had a freakish storm that came out of nowhere and was raging above their heads. 

Sharp observers would be able to see that the eye of the storm was just in front of Four Privet Drive as the reason for the storm was calling that place home, yet it wasn’t the cause of the storm. The cause of the storm was from a completely different world, where he was a deity and a rather pissed off one at that point; and he wanted to break some bones or smash some heads. 

A bright beam of light formed on the front lawn of Privet Drive Four, and from it stepped four people. When they had arguments, the whole realm hid in fear. The moment they stepped out of it, nearby cars exploded in majestic fireballs, followed by postboxes that were nearby.

“I will kill those mortals for what they have done to my son,” one of them growled, a giant warhammer in his hand. He was a hulking person that could intimidate, despite his long blond hair.

“Thor, calm yourself,” a woman said from behind him. She gently placed a hand on her son's shoulder. “We all ache for what has been done, but this is neither the time, nor the place for a fight. Let your father deal with the mortals.” 

“Wise words, mother,” added her second son as he looked at her and Thor. His brother clenched his fists as he tried to control his anger, which was on the verge of snapping into Berserker Rage.

The oldest member of the group with a golden crown on his head, armor covering his body, an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and a spear in his hand, stepped forward and opened doors into the house. He wasn’t in the mood for talking. If not for the fact he didn’t want to scare his grandson, he would have entered the building with his guards.

“Get out of my sight, freak!” He heard a woman's voice and saw a small child running out of the room. Odin easily recognized signs of the boy being an Æsir. He was malnourished and small for his age, especially for a child from the Royal Family of Asgard, but he was definitely his grandson. The woman quickly walked out of the room and stopped when she saw him standing in the corridor. Odin ignored her, and instead his lone eye landed on his grandson. 

“Get out of my house, now!” she shouted at him. At the same time, two wolves came from behind Odin and started protectively circling the boy as they snarled at her.

“Freki, Geri, calm yourselves,” Odin said, in a voice that commanded armies and caused fear in hearts of his enemies. “Are you aware who you just insulted? Your next words might be rather crucial for you, as I do not like people insulting my family, including my grandson.”

"Vernon! Come here!" she shouted, and a man that looked more like a walrus barreled in.

"What is it, Pet?" he asked as he looked around, and his eyes landed on Odin standing in the hall, spear in hand, crown on his head. One that seemed relaxed, yet ready to strike, like a coiled viper. "What are you doing here?" 

"Those freaks barreled in and threatened me without a reason! This man with that stick calls the boy his grandson." She explained looking at Harry and the man standing behind him with disdain and fear she tried to conceal.

"He is my grandson. I am Odin, Allfather and King of Asgard, and that boy is Harold James Thorson, son of my heir. As I have said, I will not tolerate further insult. I have struck down those guilty of lesser crimes." As he spoke, wind barreled through the house. He looked behind at his wife. "Frigga, if you would."

"Of course." She nodded, and for the first time, the Dursleys could see her as well. She had the same grace and power as Odin. While his power was war and destructive magic, hers was wisdom and healing magic. She gently placed her hand on Harry and pushed her magic to calm him down and see how badly he was damaged, physically and mentally.

Harry, feeling weird, yet friendly warmth, let Frigga guide him out. He trusted her because she felt calm and warm and familiar . He trusted she wouldn’t harm him, but protect him from harm.

o-0-o

"Now that my grandson is out of the way, let's speak," Odin said grimly as he looked at the Dursley’s. His wolves snarled at them, showing their displeasure. "I’ve killed men, giants, even gods for lesser crimes than the mistreatment of my grandson, who is second in line of succession to the throne of Asgard after his father, Thor."

"You are nothing but a myth," Vernon yelled, somehow finding shotgun and pointing it at Odin.

"Am I?" Odin mused loudly as his eye landed on the shotgun. He snapped his fingers, and it was turned into a large tuna, which Vernon dropped onto the ground in fear. Shape-shifting was mainly Loki’s forte, but Odin wasn't bad at it. "I think that proves my existence, and I suggest you believe it, before you dig yourself a much deeper grave."

"Hold on!" Vernon said as his shock wore off. "I did not invite you, so get out of my house and get your freakish grandson."

"Enough!" Odin yelled, slamming his spear into the floor of the room, bolts of energy circling it. "I have tolerated your useless bickering, but I have had enough of it. Loki, remove our presence from their minds." 

"Of course, Father," Loki said, a large glaive in his hand and impressive horned helmet on his head. He looked as dangerous as Odin, but in different way. While Odin was brute strength, Loki was a cunning player, one that waited patiently and attacked when the time was right. He looked at the Dursleys, looking into their eyes and started muttering in the language of the Aesir as he glowed gold. There was a brief rush of air and it was done. They lost consciousness and dropped to the ground.

o-0-o

Frigga looked at Harry’s small form. He calmed down in her presence, as if he had found warmth and comfort in her, which was possible as she was a Goddess of Family.

While she let him cling to her, she also gently looked through his memories. When she had, she wanted to murder those mortals. She never could imagine such an abusive home, and she was angry it took them so long to come down here, without causing an uproar from the other Pantheons. They still didn't like it, but at least they accepted it, as they knew an agitated Thor wasn't the best for business. The Greeks mumbled and protested viciously, but they had only small influence on Midgard.

She knew from the moment she touched him that he was a half-blood Æsir with a lot of Midgardian magic in the mix. Which meant a lot of interesting things could happen. Also for the first time in ages, the line of succession was clear which meant a lot of people were reevaluating their strategies. 

"It is done,” Odin said quietly as he walked out of the building and looked at Harry. “There is much of his father in him.” 

"Yes, though he has his mother’s bearing as well," she agreed. "She gave him magic, while Thor gave him the strength of mind and body of the Æsir.”

"Indeed." Odin nodded as he looked into the sky. "Heimdall, open the bridge! We would return!"

There was a bright beam of light that hit them and whisked them away from Midgard to the Realm of Gods, Asgard. Jewel of the Nine Realms, Seat of Allfather, those were a few of its numerous names and it was one of the most and well defended places in the known universe.

o-0-o

When Harry later remembered traveling through the Bifrost, he had trouble describing it as it was one of the best things he’d ever seen. He could see the birth and death of stars, civilizations and galaxies. He could see past, present and future as his Aesir genes reacted to it and woke up inside of him. He could see Yggdrasil and other worlds as they changed.

"Where are we?" Harry asked weakly as they landed. He looked around and saw that they stood in the middle of a circular room, walls of which were covered in shields made of gold. Near them stood a black man clad in gold and silver armor, impressive swords in his hands.

"You are in Asgard, home of the Æsir," he said, bowing lightly. "I am Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost. Welcome home, Your Highness."

"Your Highness?" Harry asked confused.

"You are my grandson," Odin explained as he looked at Harry. "Your father is Thor, though at the time he went by a different name: James Potter."

Harry looked at them, a mix of confusion and shock visible on his face.

“And he needs an attention from a healer or two,” Loki said, his gaze slipping over Harry. “Some signs of malnourishment and few other things that need to be healed, including his sight.”

“I’m fine,” Harry huffed

“Well, we can do it your way,” Loki said, and his eyes glowed for a second. Before Harry could say a thing, the spell took effect, and he almost crashed against the ground.

“Loki, you could have been more subtle,” Frigga said as she easily grabbed Harry’s body before he could fall. 

“What do you mean, mother?”

“You know what I meant by my words,” she said “That’s one more spell to deal with when I heal him.”

“Mother, how bad is it and should I know what they have done?” Thor asked.

"It would send you into a rampage” Frigga said, tenderly looking at her son. "Let me do this, for you and my grandson."

o-0-o

Harry woke to sunshine on his face. He blinked a couple of times and curiously looked around. Nothing was blurred and he could see everything down to the smallest detail. He thought that he still had his glasses on. He sat up and took a better look around, and saw he was in the biggest room he had ever seen. The walls of it were covered in all kinds of woods, most of them he couldn't even name. They were decorated with tapestries and paintings with rich, vibrant colors. In one of them, a massive tree was woven with greens and browns of every shade, and from one of its branches, hung the towering man that had called himself Odin. In his hands were stones inscribed with symbols – runes. In another, a picturesque spring landscape was woven with greens, yellows, oranges, blues and browns of every shade, and in the middle of it was a pair of massive wolves playing with each other. 

He lightly shook his head and out of habit reached out to the bedside table and didn’t find his glasses there.

“I see you are awake,” said a woman sitting at his bedside, reading a book. She was beautiful and when he looked at her, he saw warmth and comfort in her blue eyes. It was a look totally opposite to one he so commonly saw in the eyes of his aunt.

“Where am I, and who are you?” he asked, and for the first time in a long time he felt safe and good.

"Asgard, home of the Æsir," she replied, looking at him. "I am Frigga, Goddess of Family. Your father is my son, Thor, but at the time of your birth, he was known as James Potter. As my husband--your grandfather--stated, you are Prince of Asgard."

“What?” Harry asked, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Yes, you are a Prince of Asgard and one of us, an Æsir," Frigga replied. "On the Bifrost, you saw Yggdrasil, the World Tree that connects the Nine Realms. A human would not be able to see it. There have been other signs. Do you remember how you ended up on the roof of a building when escaping?" 

"Yes." Harry nodded, remembering when he appeared on the roof while avoiding Dudley.

"That was magic and your Æsir power. Your mother was a witch, quite a powerful one, and through your veins flows the blood of the Æsir. We are faster, stronger, more agile, more intelligent and extremely long living."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

"We live thousands of years, and while killing one of us is difficult, it is not impossible,” Frigga waved her hand and conjured a metal ball. "Try to squeeze it." She handed it to him. 

Harry looked at the ball suspiciously, his fingers flexing around it as he tried to squeeze it. He closed his fist around it, and to his surprise, he heard the sound of metal buckling. 

"How?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"You're one of us," Frigga said as she looked at him, amusement and warmth flickering in her blue eyes. "A normal human couldn’t do that."

"I guess you’re right," Harry said slowly as he opened his hand, revealing the squashed piece of metal. "And I can see further and better than before; a lot better."

"Yes." Frigga nodded as she reached out and placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder, who flinched at the touch. "You are one of us, child. You have your family."

Harry nodded, mulling over this new information and digesting it. 

He reached out and hugged her. She returned the gesture and allowed him to weep out all of his misery and bad memories. He finally felt like he was wanted. It was the opposite of how he felt at the Dursley’s, where his every sense screamed danger or threat.

o-0-o

Later that day, Harry got out of bed and explored his room. It definitely looked different than any room that he had seen at Privet Drive. The whole far wall was covered in floor to ceiling windows. There were a pair of French doors that opened onto a balcony and terrazzo alive with blooming flowers and crawling ivy. A large fireplace crackled in the corner of the room, the fire a sharp contrast to surrounding black marble. The floor was covered in warm rugs, and he even spotted a couple of animal furs, resembling some sort of large bear. 

There were three sets of doors in the remaining walls, one leading into a bathroom, the second into a library. When he entered it, his attention was immediately drawn to walls covered in shelves for books and scrolls, some already filled, while most were still empty. A massive desk faced the shorter wall, a set of floor to ceiling windows behind it. In the corner he found yet another fireplace, and as he took a better look at the pillars, he saw they were covered in elaborate carvings.

He spent a bit more time exploring the rooms, and he discovered several sets of wardrobes and drawers as well a small table, with a bowl of fruit placed on it, in his main room. He curiously looked at the fruit in the bowl and a moment he decided to give them a try. He picked up one of them that seemed to look like an apple. As he bit it, juices and flavor exploded in his mouth. It was fresh, delicious, and all too soon, it was gone. Hunger sated for now, he walked to the drawers that were standing along one of walls.

The clothes that he found inside were comfortable and light. They felt like they were seeping between his fingers when he grabbed them. His breeches were dark brown, the shirt red with gold embroidery along the shoulders. After he dressed, he found a map on a small table. On it was a message that he could use the map to find whomever he needed.  It was written in runes, yet he didn’t have a single problem deciphering them.

o-0-o

"When shall we introduce Harry to our nobles?" Thor asked as he looked at his father and brother. He wanted to see his son, but Frigga convinced him to let her explain a few things first.

"Politically, it would be wise to do it as soon as possible," Loki said, "but he needs to heal from what the humans did to him. There are also the duties of the Prince to learn, and appearances to consider."

“You were both introduced when you were eight, but he won’t be prepared in two weeks time. Yuletide is six months from now; we could introduce him during the festivities. It would allow time for his power to grow,” said Odin as he looked at his sons 

"He will be incredibly powerful," Thor said as he looked at them, "He is an Æsir with full access to magic. Lily wasn't weak."

“Yes," Frigga agreed, as she entered with Harry, he seemed to stay close to her, as if he was afraid of his surroundings and unsure of what was going on. He looked around until his eyes landed on Thor. "Yes," she softly said as she looked at Harry and Thor. "That is your father, Thor."

“He looks a lot like I used to look.” Thor said and his whole body shimmered for a moment, in place of his blonde hair there were black hair and instead of his electric blue eyes, there were brown ones. Also his body shape changed, gone was a hulking man, in his place was a more lean one.

“Yes,” Loki agreed with a smile, “Though, I am surprised you managed to change shape so swiftly. Last time you did, it was far more amusing.” 

“Could you not embarrass me?” Thor asked with some amusement and got up from where he was sitting with his brother and father. He walked across the chamber to the spot Harry stood with Frigga. 

“You may not remember me, but I’m your father,” he said kneeling in front of Harry. “We couldn’t reach you on Midgard, which forced you to stay with the Dursley’s.”

Harry nodded, though Thor could see some tears swelling in his eyes, but he also saw in them toughness that he wouldn’t expect to see in the eyes of such child. He didn’t want to think about what his son had suffered at the hands of those creatures. On Asgard, children were nurtured and protected as they were rare. So for him injuring or abusing a child was a thing that he simply couldn’t understand.

He reached out and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, who flinched and tried to back off, but after a moment he stopped and let him embrace him. He was careful not to crush his bones, as he knew that he could the second he stopped controlling his strength.

“It isn’t a dream, is it?” Harry asked after a moment.

“No, it isn’t,” Thor smiled “We are your family, Harald James Thorson.” When he said last words Harry looked up at him. “That’s your true name when on Asgard,” he explained quietly.

He let Harry out of the embrace and took a better look at him. He could see signs of malnourishment and abuse even magic wasn’t able to remove outright. Thunder rumbled above the room, and he saw Harry glance towards the ceiling. Thor smiled lightly when he saw surprise and shock in Harry’s eyes rather than fear.

“It was me,” he said and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s cool,” Harry said.

“One day you may be able to do the same,” Odin added from the side.

“In a distant future,” Thor said, “For now I think it best you grow accustomed to being here,” he looked at Harry and saw him nod. He slowly stood up and Harry followed him. At first he was a bit reluctant, but after a nod from Frigga, he went more eagerly.

o-0-o

Frigga tried not to glare at her husband as Harry and Thor left. “We should have gone to Midgard sooner.” She almost spat out the words.

She could see Odin flinch. She rarely used such a sharp tongue, but when she did, she had good reason for doing so. “We should have, yet it was impossible.”

“Impossible for you?” she asked. “For the Skyfather, member of the Council and one of the most powerful rulers in the known universe?”

Odin was silent for a moment, before he turned to look at her. “We both know that even my power is limited, and the Greeks have claimed ownership of Midgard for some time.”

“As if you care about Zeus or his opinion,” she said, her eyes burning with anger, “What are you hiding from me?”

“Someone managed to obscure Heimdall’s vision, and it forced me to use other means to locate where Harald was hidden.”

Frigga arched her eyebrow and looked pointedly at Loki. “Could a Midgardian human block Heimdall’s sight?” she asked and watched her son’s reaction. He knows, she thought, when she saw he didn’t even blink.

“While a difficult task to achieve, it would not be impossible,” Loki said after a moment, “Their understanding of magic is crude, but they can be clever when they wish. This seems to be one of those bursts of creativity.”

“So you had your Ravens, our best trackers, and sources in other pantheons,” she said and glared at Odin. “Explain to me why it took so long to check one island, a small one.”

“They could not find him, at least at first,” Odin admitted. “If I had a choice, I would have joined them, but the Olympians were still a problem. Zeus is not the most reasonable man. He was found by accident by Lord Ullr and Prince Hrimhari.”

She nodded, still unhappy. She conjured them a small table and a couple of goblets, full of wine. “His education needs to be discussed, as soon as possible,” she said sitting down. 

“Of course, mother,” Loki smiled slyly and picked up a goblet. “What about his mental health and acceptance of us as his family?”

“He forgave our absence in his life, or at the least he is willing to accept our presence now,” Frigga said as she sipped wine and looked at Thor and Harry who stood few paces away, talking quietly. “It allowed him to clear his mind of the venom .”

“He seems to be calmer than he was before. I’m curious how well he’ll adapt to being treated with the honors bestowed upon a Prince,” Loki mused.

“Children adapt quickly, and he has already shown an ability to adapt greater than most ,” she said, “I needed to show him he has our strength and couple of other things. Introducing him to nobles will take some time, but we can do that slowly. Ullr has a son a year or so older than he is. They might be good friends. It may also help him heal wounds in his mind.”

“I was planning on talking with Ullr to be one of his tutors,” Odin mused, “He has seven children, so he will know how to approach him. He was always a good at explaining things to people.”

“What about Heimdall, who was mine and Thor’s tutor?” Loki asked

“Heimdall, yes,” she said looking at her husband and son. “He needs to start trusting us, and too many might overwhelm him. I will begin his magic tutelage, but he will need to return to Midgard when he turns fourteen.”

“Why?” Loki asked. She suspected he knew the reason, but was hiding it well. He was one of few she had trouble reading.

“Hogwarts,” Odin said. “They teach a magic different than our own, and he will need their help to harness that power. Our magic, like the rest of wandless magic, is wilder, harder to control, and far more deadly. Magic using wands is more organized, delicate and precise, far more in fact."

"Yet, I am God of Magic," Loki said in protest. "I was the one to create Hogwarts.

"Yes, you were," Frigga agreed, "But he also needs to make friends on Midgard as it is part of him, just as being a frost giant is part of you. He needs to meet people there and make friends inside the magical community there."

Loki flinched at the mention of his giant heritage but nodded. His logical side quickly agreed; he was always one that calculated the odds and thought before making a decision.

"It's still over six years away, and we have more pressing matters to concern ourselves with," Frigga said

"I will teach him the basics of politics and diplomacy," Odin said looking at them, "But I want you Loki to teach him the darker side when he is ready for it." 

"Makes sense," Loki said, “I would be best suited, as I am the one responsible for our spies keeping up with our allies, enemies and the neutral realms.

o-0-o

Harry stood on the balcony of the Citadel and looked around, he had troubles believing that the city sprawled below and around it looked so beautiful. In the distance he could see a dome where Bifrost was and the gate to Asgard. From there led a wide alley that ended at the front of the Citadel. Along it were built houses so huge that he had troubles believing that they were real. Yet there were also buildings so tall that as he looked upwards he could see tops of them disappear between clouds, as he looked at one of them he felt a bit dizzy from looking upwards. He shook his head and his gaze once again swept over the city, registering things that he previously missed. Lush green spaces between buildings, a ring of tall snow-capped mountains in the distance and objects in the air. It looked like a paradise, golden material covering buildings and light reflected by them caused it to shine in hundreds of colors and thousands of shades of them.

"All of this will be mine?"  He asked, standing near Thor, trying to cope with the fact that he had a family. 

"Yes," Thor said as he looked at Harry. "This and more, but that is a distant future. For, now focus on the fact that you have family that cares for you."

“Really?”

"Yes, though you will need to wait thousands of years," Thor said as he looked at his son, "We live longer, much longer. Æsir, as we are called, live for thousands of years, until eighteen or so we grow up physically and after that age of our body freeze.”

“What?” Harry asked, not understanding what his father meant.

“I mean that even when two or three thousand years old, you will look as good as you will look when at eighteen,” Thor said and frowned. “Though in your case it might be a bit sooner than that.”

"Why?" 

"Your mum was a witch, a powerful one at that," Thor said, "Given time, she would be a contender for the position of Sorcerer Supreme of Midgard, a sorcerer responsible for keeping evil away from it. The Royal Family of Asgard also tend to grow up a little faster. Mother showed you your true strength?"

"Mother?" Harry frowned, a little confused.

"Your grandmother, Frigga."

"Yes, she gave me a metal ball to squeeze, and I crushed it as if it was a paper."

"Indeed," Thor nodded. "Give it few years, and you will be much stronger. How strong, I know not, as each of us is unique. Think of it as a better version of human, faster, stronger and more agile. As mother probably told you, your mind will expand beyond that of an average human.” 

"Huh?" Asked Harry looking at his father.

"You will grow to be more intelligent, have perfect recall, and you will learn more quickly than you have until now. Some things will come naturally to you."

“Like what?”

"Physical activities and magic," Thor said. He didn't miss how Harry flinched at the word magic. “Yes, it is real,” he said reassuringly, lightly ruffling Harry's hair. Harry tried to duck out from under Thor’s gesture but failed miserably. "You should explore the Citadel and try to get as much sleep as possible as tomorrow will start early for you."

"What happens tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"It will be a pleasant surprise." Thor assured him. "One you’ll enjoy."

Harry nodded and walked back to his chambers, trying to backtrack his earlier path as well as to memorize as much of a palace as possible. He felt like it was his true home, not that place with Dursley’s where he didn’t feel safe.

o-0-o

Albus Dumbledore sat in the high backed red chair behind his desk, carefully skimming an ancient text laid out in front of him. As he tried to keep his attention on his task, a high tinkering ring sounded. He glanced up, looking toward the table in the corner. There, his cauldron, bubbled madly, emitting plumes of smoke - red and orange, yellow and green, blues and purples and shimmering golds and silvers that filled the room. As he neared, the cauldron, his deluminator, faux glass and dozens of other instruments all shattered into dozens of shards, sending sparks of energy through the room.

He stood up and walked to them, he tapped them once with his wand and his brows furrowed as the smoke formed a sign he didn’t see in several years since he was studying magic runes in Norway. It was the Hammer of Thor written inside of a Triskelion.

“So Asgard and Harry are somehow connected,” he muttered to himself. “They were supposed to track down Harry and they can't work.” He shook his head and vanished remains that littered the room. “So he is somewhere and I need to find out where, which means research. A lot of it.”

He sat down and summoned a book from one of many bookshelves that were lining the walls of the office. It landed in front of him without a sound and as he looked at the cover of it, he noticed it was completely blank leather, without a single sign or letter written on it.

As he looked at it, on the outside he was showing his usual mask of confidence, as well as of knowledge and intelligence. However, inside he was a swirling vortex of emotions. On one hand he felt excitement, the likes of which he hadn’t felt for ages. But he also felt fear and shock. He never expected Asgard to come out of their isolation, but after the last battle fought over New York, it was expected to happen, sooner or later.

Fear because he disliked unknown factors appearing in the environment that was familiar to him and if Harry was a son of Thor, they would be taking a lot of interest in the happenings of the UK. It wasn’t that he was an evil man, no. At heart he was a good one; a kind one, but he also liked to know what would happen and he liked it to be predictable.

He sighed and cut his musings. Instead he tapped the surface of the book in front of him with the tip of his wand. He muttered “Manifesto!” and watched as lines of symbols written in gold and silver appeared on the leather covering it.

With utmost care he opened it and his eyes darkened for a moment as he glanced at the two lines that were written on the piece of paper that was too young to be an original part of the book. It wasn’t destroyed by the flow of time and looked too good to be from the age when this manuscript was written.

_ “There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” _

_ We have a feeling that Voldemort gets closer with each day and this cannot fall into his hands, so we hope that you will use it better than we could do so. A quote from Shakespeare fits it, at least in our opinion and we hope that you will enjoy studying this book. Do not reveal what’s written on those pages to anybody other than Stephen or Wanda, there are things hidden here, ones that shouldn’t be allowed to fall into wrong hands. _

— James Potter and Lily Potter on the day of 29th October 2006

As he looked at those lines he had troubles believing that it was so long ago, also he felt sadness that Harry was forced to live where he was living for the time since their death. He should have allowed Warren Worthington Jr take him, or even Fury, as any of them would make sure that he would be growing in a safer and better environment than he was.

Carefully, even tenderly, he turned the page over and the next one was much older than the paper one that was added by James, or at least the handwriting pointed as the one that did it. James’ was full of flourishes and the letters were graceful, while Lily had one that was simpler and neater.

The next page looked and felt old, even ancient. It was made out of purple parchment and was covered in the lines of silver and gold letters. Each and every one was written perfectly in Ancient Greek; a language that was almost forgotten on Earth. “No wonder that they or at least James weren’t willing to take any chances with this book.” He muttered to himself, he felt the power and majesty with which every letter thrummed and he was impressed by it. It wasn’t a power from this world.

His gaze landed on the two lines of text that were in the middle of the page. His eyes widened in shock when he translated and understood the meaning of them. “Genealogy of Gods, Family trees of Asgard, Olympus and every other pantheon, written by Lisymachus Ptolemaios, son of Ptolemaios Philadelphos.”

As he turned the page over, inside he was filled with glee and excitement, he was a philosopher and researcher at heart. Studying each of books as this one was as exciting for him as was watching each generation leave walls of Hogwarts. The thing that he saw on the next page made his eyes widen in shock and surprise.

It was a massive family tree of all dynasties of gods, his gaze swept over the names that had been spoken with fear, respect and a great deal of reverence, even now not many dared to throw them around without a good reason. He saw ‘Zeus’, ‘Horus’, ‘Amaterasu’ and many more, written there. Lines between them showing their relations to each other, however he didn’t focus on them. Instead it swept over to the name of the Helpful Titan, Prometheus.

His finger touched the parchment under the name of that titan and swept downwards towards one of his daughters and from there to Buri, Bør, Odin and finally Thor. The moment he touched the name of the Thunderer, underneath it appeared a flash of gold and new name was present.

“Harald James Thorson, Prince of Blood, Prince of Asgard, Jarl of Södermars and Black Forest,” He read it and from the corner of his right eye ran a small tear. Sadness that he felt inside of his heart, disappeared. It meant that Harry was safe and sound, and maybe the most important, away from the Dursley’s.

He closed the book and almost at the same time, through the doors leading into his office, charged, in Minerva McGonagall, she seemed to be shocked and afraid of something. “How may I help you?” He asked, curious what was the reason of her shock or fear.

“Harry, it’s about Harry,” she said, as she tried to catch her breath, it took her a moment before she looked at him. “He is gone from the Book and that shouldn't have happened unless he is dead.”

“I know,” he said, he saw look of fear appear on her face and he raised his hand “However I know that he is fine.” He reassuringly added.

“Than where is he?” She asked as she looked at him, he could feel her eyes attempt to punch a hole through him. He knew her well enough to know that what she had on her face was a finely schooled mask and inside she was boiling.

“Somewhere safe, somewhere where he will be loved and away from Britain.”

“Somewhere?” She repeated, as if she wasn’t believing him.

“I can’t tell you more,” he reassuringly said, “But I can assure you that he will be back for Hogwarts when the time for it comes.”

She was silent for a moment, but than nodded. “I’ll trust you on it.”

“Thank you,” he said, “Can you not reveal data about it?”

“So that Fudge won’t find it?” She arched an eyebrow

“Exactly.”

“I can,” she said and swept out of his office. Her robes flaring in her wake.

He watched her walk out of the office and the moment she closed the doors, he turned his attention to the book in front of him. “If his father is Thor, it means that he will be half-Æsir,” he said to himself, “And that means research.” He walked to bookshelves covering the walls, there were hundreds of manuscripts here and he needed to find ones about deities and their powers.

It was going to be a long and tiring process, but be never stayed away from research. He enjoyed every hour spent on it. It reminded him of his work with Nicolas and Perenelle. They spent hours inside of laboratories and libraries, looking for things that only they knew about.

o-0-o

Tony Stark looked at the images of this weird storm front and frowned, there was something missing here. It also looked somewhat familiar, as if he had seen it before. Than it hit him, it was so obvious. “Jarvis, compare them with the images of the storm when Thor arrived to Earth for the first time.”

There was a moment of idleness and on the display in front of him appeared image of a much older storm and in a completely different place. If they were natural they were going to be different. “They are identical, sir. There is the same size of the eye and clouds are spinning in the same direction.”

“That makes things interesting,” he said and muttered “Thor, what the hell you were doing in England?”

“Sir?”

“Nothing, Jarvis, ” he said and frowned. He had a feeling that their lives just became much, much more interesting with Asgard appearing in them. He needed to ask Thor or Loki what was going on the moment they were going to appear back on Earth. They tended to be a bringer of surprises and things that nobody expected to happen. From what little Asgard technology he had seen, it was much more advanced than Earth was or would be in the next few centuries, if not millenia.

o-0-o

Thor stood on the balcony overlooking the sea, he was worried. Worried if Harry would accept the fact of who he was and if he was going to be a good father for him. Even the weather reflected his mood quite well with waves crashing against the shore and a line of black clouds building over the horizon. Signs of an incoming storm.

He heard doors onto the balcony slid open and through them entered Jane Foster, his relation to her was a weird one. He loved her, yet he was unsure of marrying her. He knew that she felt almost the same about him. “Worried?” She asked as she walked towards him, she left a peck on his cheek and smiled.

“Yes, ” he sighed and glanced at the sea, his electric blue eyes darkening.

“You fear about his reaction and if he accepts you?” She guessed. 

“How?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“I’m a woman and it’s not that hard to guess about what you are thinking,” she said and smiled reassuringly. “He should be fine, if you are anything to go by, he is going to adapt to the fact that you are his father quite quickly.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“As sure as I can be,” she said and paused. “He will need to adjust, but children cling to every warmth and safety they can find. If you show that you care for him and love him, he will accept you into his life.”

“What about us?” he asked, changing the topic and she looked at him.

“What what about us?” She repeated, arching an eyebrow.

“You know what,” he said with a smile, “Our relationship and him.”

“I don’t plan on breaking it off simply because you had a son with another woman,” she said seriously and added, even more seriously “She’s dead and it happened, so I won’t cry over the spilled milk. Someone needs to keep your temper and moods under control.”

“Thank you, Jane,” he said quietly. “It means a lot to me.”

“No problem,” she said and smiled. “It just got a lot more interesting than it had been.”

“We will see,” he said and looked at the ocean, “When he will turn fourteen he’ll need to go to Hogwarts.”

“What’s that?”

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the many schools of magic that exist on Midgard, or Earth. As James Potter I went there and it was an interesting experience.”

“You want him to taste the life on Midgard?” She asked

“Yes.” He nodded “He is going to spend a lot of time there and Midgard is important for Asgard.”

“It won’t be a bad idea and he should enjoy it.” She paused and looked at him. “You are going to introduce him to the Avengers?”

“Yes,” he said and looked at the ocean, “Probably when he will be around twelve or older.”

“Good idea” She smiled and looked at him “But for now, that is enough. Let him live and get used to being here and having a family. A family that doesn’t scorn him, but loves and cares for him.”

He opened his mouth and stopped before saying anything. Than he nodded and smiled. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right,” she smiled and left a peck on his cheek. “I’ll leave you as I see you need time to think.”

He nodded and looked at the ocean. Sending a bit of magic towards the coming clouds, he banished them. He still was unsure about the whole thing with Harry, but he somehow knew that she was right on this one. However, only the future would show what would happen. Perhaps it was going to be just fine and all of his fretting over it would be pointless. With those thoughts, he looked at the blue, clear sky.

o-0-o

Odin nodded when a brown-haired and hazel-eyed Æsir dressed in leatherite armor walked into a small audience chamber.

“Your Majesty,” the Æsir said, kneeling on one knee in front of Odin. Showing him some respect and waiting for what his liege would say.

“Rise, Ullr,” Odin said as he looked at the noble in front of him. “There is a matter that I need to discuss with you. A matter of grave importance to the realm and its future.”

“Of course, Your Majesty, how may I be of help to you?”

“My grandson was rescued and he needs a tutor that will educate him about the Realm of Asgard and our customs,” Odin said and regarded Ullr with a cool gaze and saw him nod in understanding.

“So you want me to be the one that will educate him about our culture and teach him how to be a Prince of Asgard?”

“Indeed, you are one that taught my sons,” Odin said “You also have several children and my grandson needs friends here on Asgard to survive, and to become a Prince that I wouldn't have doubts about passing the crown to.”

“It will be an honor, Your Majesty,” Ullr said. 

“Do not lose my trust.”

“I won't, Your Majesty,” Ullr said as he lightly bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Odin alone.

o-0-o

Harry looked around the room that was his and had trouble believing that it was his. It was huge. As he looked around it, it seemed to be bigger than the whole ground floor of Privet Drive. He sat down on his bed and pinched his nose, just to be sure that it wasn’t a dream.

“It’s real,” he whispered to himself, the gaze of his bright emerald green eyes running around the room. It seemed to be too beautiful, too nice to be true. Before, he wasn’t wanted, wasn’t loved or even liked. Here it was opposite of his previous treatment.

He yawned loudly and it made him realize how tired he was. It took him a moment to find where his clothes were in the room. He changed into his pajamas and slipped into his bed. As exhausted as he was, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, eager to see what the future would bring him.


	2. The beginning of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's education starts and he meets first people that might be his friends.

Harry slept peacefully, until he felt water splashing onto his face. Cold water. That wasn't the most pleasant substance to be hit with, but this wake up call was much better than one that he had a questionable honor of getting when at Privet Drive. He jolted up and looked around to see the sun was slowly rising and his dad was standing in the room with an amused look in his eyes. Initially he had trouble believing in what was going on around him, but somehow his mind managed to realize that it was real.

"What was that?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at Thor. Looking at the God of Thunder, he could tell that Thor was not a dream and this huge man really cared about him. This was a strange new phenomena for him, as previously he didn’t have a single person to trust or care about him

"Wake up call," was the only reply from smiling God of Thunder. "Get dressed. Today you’ll start learning about the Æsir and Asgard. Maybe some training too. I spoke with one of my friends that has son your age and can teach you a great many things."

Upon hearing those words, Harry’s eyes gleamed with excitement. Although he wasn't sure if he heard things right. He looked at Thor, who slowly nodded.

"I'm not joking about that and you remind me more and more of your mother."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked looking at Thor, always ready to learn more about his parents.

"She had that same gleam in her eyes when she had an opportunity to learn anything new," said Thor and looked at Harry, "Get dressed and I’ll show you around."

Harry jumped off his bed excitedly and the moment he saw that Thor was out of the room, he grabbed fresh clothes and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was the sole room he didn’t pay much attention to when he was exploring his rooms. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw how big his bathroom was. He never expected it to be so large.

It looked for him as if it was as large as living room of Privet Drive, if not larger and everything looked too beautiful to be true. It was hard to believe it was his, and his alone. He stripped out of his clothes and when he looked at himself in a mirror he saw something that he thought was impossible. All of those bruises and scars he had thanks to the Dursley’s were gone.

“It’s impossible,” he said as he moved one of the fingers across one of spots where he knew he used to have a scar. His fingers moved over the soft skin and didn’t feel any scar tissue. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head, looked at his clothes and started to dress.

o-0-o

Ten minutes later Harry emerged from his chambers in similar clothes to those he’d worn yesterday and looked at Thor, who stood near, his back resting against one of many pillars that supported the ceiling. As Harry looked around, he had trouble believing that this building could be so huge and massive. He walked to where his dad was standing and looked at the wall behind. It was covered with yet another massive painting, this one showing once more wolves.

"What do you remember from myths or stories about Asgard?” Thor asked as he looked at Harry

“Not much,” Harry sheepishly admitted and Thor looked at him, “Dursley's never allowed me to watch the TV and I wasn't allowed to read things other than textbooks.” There was a small growl from Thor, that almost immediately went away.

“I should have expected that,” he sighed “Anyways in short, in the myths that were on Earth, it was described as the Realm of Gods, Seat of the Allfather.”

“We are gods?” Harry asked excitement visible in his voice. He looked at his dad, not sure if this was a joke or not.

Thor shook his head and explained. “We aren't gods, we can be killed, we can die and we can fall ill. Although that is far harder to achieve than with a normal human. If I remember correctly, your uncle managed to lose his head and get it back later."

"He did what?" Harry sputtered, clearly shocked by those words.

"It was a bet," Thor said with a smile. "That he could be fine with his head away from the rest of his body. Indeed he was, although it took some time for him to heal from it. By some time, I mean a few years and help from your grandmother Frigga, who is one of our best healers."

"Alright," Harry said carefully, looking at Thor suspiciously. Losing one's head and still being fine was not a thing that seemed plausible to him.

"Here we are," Thor said after a moment of walking as they stopped in front of doors flanked by two guards that kept constant vigil in front of them. They wore golden armor, maille with pieces of plate armor over it, and their heads were covered by horned helmets. In their hands were spears and shields. When they saw Thor approaching, they bowed and looked suspiciously at one that was with him. Thor noticed that and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He is my son, Prince Harald James Thorsson."

They only nodded and bowed, stepping aside and allowing Thor and Harry passage into the armory. “We didn't know, Your Highness.”

"I'm not surprised. Not many do,” Thor said moving past them and into the armory. "In due time everybody will learn that he is my son. But not now."

"Of course, Your Highness"

"Your Highness?" Harry asked when they were inside of the room, walls of which were covered in all kinds of weapons and armor. As he looked at them he couldn't name even half of them and he was almost dazzled by an amount of gems and precious materials covering them.

"I'm the Crown Prince and you are my son, thus a Prince. You should get used to it." Thor said as he looked at Harry, "We’re here so you can get used to various weapons that are natural for Æsir." At those words Thor indicated shelves and racks full of weapons and some hanging from the walls and some even from the ceiling.

Harry walked forward until his eyes landed on a sword that lay close to Mjolnir. It was a hand-and-a-half sword with pommel shaped to resemble the head of a wolf with two gems set as the eyes of it. The handle was made out of unusual metal and covered in silver and gold wire. Its guard was bent towards the blade and at the end of the guard were the heads of wolves. In the middle of it were set rubies shaped like a some sort of a spiral. The blade wasn't the normal steel gray color; instead it was pale silver with veins of gold in it. A scabbard that was hanging nearby was made out of leather with metal reinforcements and gems set in it. When Harry approached the blade he felt familiar warmth, as if it was supposed to be his.

"Dad?" He asked, "What is that sword?"

"Tyrfing" Thor said as he stopped behind Harry, "A sword forged by dwarves as a gift for your grandfather Odin for his help in saving their King Eitri and their realm from a Giant attack. Try to lift it off the wall."

Harry looked curiously at his father and later at the sword. He reached out with his hand and grabbed it without any problem. It felt nice and comfortable in his hand, like it was supposed to be there. It was so light, it felt like he could lift it without any troubles.

"It feels light,” he said after a moment and doing few moves with it. He could feel his hand gripping comfortably handle of the sword, as if he was destined to hold it.

"A normal human your age wouldn't be able to lift it," Thor said as he looked at Harry and saw unasked questions in his eyes, "It’s forged from Mithril, an alloy developed by dwarves to make the very best weapons. You’ll learn about it one day, and much more. I merely wanted to show you what Æsir use for warfare, now it’s time to find Ullr, God of Hunt and Archers."

"He will be one of few responsible for your education, he’s one of the advisors of Odin, your grandfather,” Thor said as he took the blade from Harry and placed it back on the rack, making a note to speak with his father about it. And to ask Sif for a lesson or two for Harry about swords as he easily saw ease with which he lifted that blade and how he held it. He didn’t use swords as his weapon of choice, but it didn’t meant that he wasn’t able to spot one that would be natural with them and, given time and proper training, be deadly with blade.

o-0-o

Harry looked around the city and tried to remember as much as he could as he followed his father through the streets. He was shocked by how it looked. It was tall and graceful, not like the town in which Dursley's lived. His jaw dropped as he saw objects floating in the air. “What's that?” he asked indicating one of them.

Thor followed his gaze and laughed. “Buildings, Asgard is a place where you’ll see a lot of wonders.”

Harry shook his head and looked at his father, to see if it was a joke. This was a thing that seemed impossible to him, but after a moment, he accepted it and focused on looking at the city. He could see plenty of green areas and open spaces between buildings.

"Here we are," Thor said after a long walk across the city and into wilder regions beyond it. There were still some of the same types of buildings as there were in the main part of the city, but they were far more sparse and hidden between trees and streams. There were some more primitive ones built from different materials. Harry was panting a bit at the end of a walk and had troubles with keeping up, so he was glad that it ended. He looked at his father for his explanation of where they were. "Nordheim, northern part of Asgard and home as well as the realm of Ullr."

"Your Highness," A man said, emerging from the forests to their right. He was tall with brown hair, hazel eyes, a long beard, leather armor covering his body, a quiver full of arrows on his back and in his hand, there was a bow. As Harry looked at him, he had a feeling that he knew those hazel eyes, but he couldn't place where he had seen them. "I'm Ullr, God of the Hunt and Archers and as your father told you, I will be one of your teachers, Your Highness.”

"Yes,” Thor said with a nod. "Ullr is a good marksman and teacher. Either he will come to the Citadel or you will come here."

"Good teacher, Your Highness?" Ullr asked looking at Thor, Harry could see amusement in their eyes.

"After all you were the one that taught my brother and I how to fight, how to be a Prince and so on,” Thor said as he looked at Harry, who looked at Ullr, mostly curiously. "And now it’s a time for you to teach, yet another generation of the Royal Family."

"It certainly will be an enjoyable thing,” Ullr said looking at Harry "So son of Thor, your arrival caused quite a stir."

"Sorry?" Harry asked looking at the Æsir standing nearby.

"A new child in Royal Family is a rare thing, you are first new child in it for the past fourteen hundred years. So you’ve nothing to be sorry about,” Ullr said as he looked at Harry "The previous two were your father Thor and your uncle Loki."

"Oh," Harry said as he filed away that information for later use.

"So you know why that is of interest to everyone," Ullr said and took a better look at Harry, he easily could see signs of malnourishment and mistreatment, but he also easily spotted potential for bones and muscles to develop. Especially with access to the best care that Asgard had to offer. Every Æsir was a hulking person, easily being a head or so taller than an average human. "You’ll be quite a good archer, probably a warrior. Time will show that though."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, his gaze switching between Ullr and Thor.

"Experience," Ullr said and Harry looked at him, "A lot of experience and having seven children. One is your age. I can recognize a warrior in the making when I see one. Let's say, did you have any weird situations when your instincts guided you?"

"Few times,” Harry said with a frown "I somehow avoided a punch from my cousin and later sent him crashing into the wall.”

"Were you angry at that time? Or sad?" Ullr asked gently "Or mix of those emotions?" Harry only nodded at those words. "That was your power flaring up. You lost control of yourself and your body worked on its own,” Ullr said "And even if you doubt who you are, I can simply prove that my every word is true."

"How?" Harry asked, not sure where Ullr was going with it.

"Do you see that tree on the other side of the valley?" Ullr asked, indicating a tree as he pulled out arrow and looked at Harry. It was pretty far away, probably four or six hundred yards away from here. For normal human it would be almost impossible to hit it. For one of Æsir, it would be a hard thing, but probable. Certainly more probable than for a human

"Yes" Harry nodded as he looked in direction of that tree, his mind estimating how far it was.

"Try to hit it using a bow," Ullr said as he handed Harry a bow, it was a smaller one than one that Ullr had on his back and when Harry looked at it, he could see rows of runes engraved on the surface of it. "Or somewhere in it’s direction.”

Harry nodded, grabbed bow given to him, notched an arrow and looked in direction of that tree. He pulled the bowstring and released it. The arrow flew from the bow, soaring through the valley and came to the stop embedding in the tree. "Wow," he gasped when he saw that he hit it.

"Indeed," Ullr said. "Do you want more proof that you are Æsir? A human wouldn’t be able to hit a target that was that far away.”

"No, I don’t think so,"

"Being cautious isn't a bad thing," Ullr looked at Harry, feeling internal turmoil in the mind of the young Prince. "I know a thing or two about your past. While we couldn't find you, as there were many protections placed on you, we watched you. We tried to protect you, you might remember a stranger that stopped your cousin few times."

"It was you?" Harry asked as he remembered tall stranger that looked similar to Ullr that helped him few times.

"Yes," Ullr nodded and shimmered as he changed, he looked almost like a human. He was a little shorter, his wild beard neatly trimmed and his hair shorter than it usually was. He was wearing human clothes and his weapons disappeared. "That was my form on Midgard and it’s one of reasons why I was asked to be your teacher. One of many teachers that you’ll have, yet for now I’ll be your sole teacher,” Ullr’s shape yet again shimmered and he returned to his normal look.

"What’re you going to teach me?" Harry said, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"How to control your power, our culture, how to fight, the very, very basics of magic and the history of Asgard," Ullr said as he looked at Harry, his voice gentle and calm. "Follow me and I’ll show you where my house is and you can meet my youngest son. He’s about your age."

Harry glanced at Thor, who nodded, and after a moment, Harry jogged after Ullr, who was running quickly, but slow enough for Harry to join him. Harry noticed that his body changed over the night and even previous day he felt stronger than he ever previously felt. All of the scars that he had collected over the years were gone, only one on his forehead remained, he felt like he got a completely new body. Which wasn’t completely false as his Æsir genes that were dormant and well hidden, only flaring from time to time, now were fully active and started to change his body and mind.

"As your grandmother and father told you multiple times, you’re stronger, faster, more agile, more intelligent and much, much tougher, " Ullr said as they jogged. "But you also need to control those things as they can be dangerous if improperly handled. You need to embrace who you are, but also get some control over it."

"How can I do that?" Harry asked looking at his teacher.

"By training and growing up,” Ullr said as he looked at Harry with amusement "As we grow up, we grow in strength, but we also get much better control of it. Until you learn it, you will be punching holes in walls, destroying pieces of furniture and causing chaos. There is a reason why your grandfather's Chancellor makes the repairs and maintenance section of the budget a very important one."

"Why’s that?" Harry asked as he felt amusement in his teacher voice.

"Your father and his temper. From what I saw, yours isn’t far behind." Ullr said, trying not to laugh as noticed Harry smiling for the first time. This kid suffered enough and Ullr saw enough of Harry to know he would open. Question how soon that would happen and how far he would go. Harry only nodded and focused on following Ullr as they went into wilder parts of Asgard.

o-0-o

After a moment of pleasant jog, Harry was shocked by how much fitter he had gotten over the night. _Wow_ , he thought as he glanced backwards and saw golden spires of the Citadel visible between the trees, _it's impossible_.

"No, it is not," Ullr smiled as if reading Harry's mind. "You’re an Æsir. A human your age would have fallen from exhaustion well before the border of the forest."

Harry shook his head as his mind tried to wrap itself around the whole thing. It was something he thought impossible. Previously, he was a freak. Now, he started to understand that he was accepted and that was a completely different kind of emotion. Previously he never felt them and it was strange to him.

He stopped for a moment to take a look around and his jaw almost dropped as he looked at the clearing in front of them. He had never been to a forest before, but he could just feel that this one was ancient and full of power. His gaze darted across it and at the end of it, he saw a massive building.

For him, it looked huge. It was not as tall as the Citadel was. Instead it was quite low and spread over a large surface. He saw it was built out of stone, with plenty of wood, but none of the metal used at the Citadel. The thing that surprised him the most were the trees that seemed to be growing through the building.

"Wow."

Ullr followed Harry's gaze and chuckled. "That's the effect of one of my sons’ magic." Harry looked at Ullr curiously. "He is a God of Trees and Forest, so trees around him behave weirdly and this is an example of it.”

"O-Okay," Harry nodded and than his gaze switched to a boy that was shooting arrows from a bow. He was a bit taller than Harry was and bigger, while clothes worn by him were similar to ones that Harry wore, though they weren't as richly embroidered as his were.

"That's my son, Ulf," Ullr said and Harry nodded.

"How... How can he shoot so well?"

"Training and experience. You’ll learn it as well and given time, you’ll be as good as he is," Ullr said and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think that you two may be good friends." Harry nodded at those words. "Ulf, that's enough for now, you did good. I want you to meet someone."

Ulf shot the last arrow and propped the bow against a nearby tree and then walked to his father and Harry. He glared at Harry, challenge visible on his face, yet it softened when he looked at his father.

"Who’s he?" Ulf asked.

"His Highness Prince Harald James Thorson," Ullr said and Ulf's eyes widened in shock. New royalties were a rarity on Asgard. “Yes, he is the lost son of Thor.”

Harry felt Ulf’s gaze focus on him and he didn’t wince when he saw those hazel eyes focus on his own green eyes. He could see in them arrogance and some sort of superiority, as well as a lot of kindness and warmth hidden deep beneath the unpleasant layer. He was a bit surprised when Ulf cut the eye contact and instead extended his hand.

Harry glanced at Ullr who nodded with a smile and he shook offered hand.

“Good,” Ullr said and they looked at him, they could see a smile on his lips. “It means that I’ll have a lot less brawls to deal with as His Majesty asked me to be a tutor for his grandson. With you two fighting each other, it would be trouble. With the two of you accepting each other’s presence, I think it’ll be manageable.”

o-0-o

“That went better than I expected,” Frigga as she stood near clearing, hidden by a layer magic and watched the scene with Thor. “I expected them to fight for dominance, yet Ulf easily accepted that Harald was in charge.”

“He didn’t accept that, not yet,” Thor said, thoughtful expression on his face. “He merely agreed not to be hostile. He’ll try to test who is in charge in nearby future. Loki and I did that a couple of times, trying to see who was better.” He gathered his thoughts and looked at his mother “I took him earlier to the armory and he chose Tyrfing and while it isn’t interesting per se, interesting is the fact that he held it with ease that not many have.”

“You plan on speaking to Sif to give him couple of hints and show how to use it?” Frigga guessed and Thor only nodded, causing her to smile. “Yes, that isn’t a bad idea, but not now. Ulf and he can be a good friends, Harry needs one so those wounds can fully heal and accept the fact that he has the family and friends. I healed as much as I could, but some wounds...”

“Need time and friends.” Thor finished for her “That was one of very first lessons you gave us and very true,” he said as he mused about old times.

"Yes,” she smiled "He will give you as many headaches as you gave us."

"Mother, can you not mention that?" Thor sighed

"No," she said and looked at Harry, making sure they were concealed from his sight.

o-0-o

"I honestly expected you to fight each other," Ullr said as he looked at Harry and Ulf, which were still sizing each other, but more friendly. Not that one filled with challenge, more like a one with competition.

"Why?" Harry with raised eyebrow and glanced at Ullr.

"That’ll take some time to explain,” Ullr said, sitting down on one of tree stumps and motioning them to follow him. "I’ll drop all of the titles as they’re an annoyance right now. Harald, you don’t see it, but you are a son of the Crown Prince. Second in line to the throne, while Ulf is considered a prodigy in his generation and he gets almost all attention that he can get. So your arrival, even without any announcement will get you a lot of attention, attention that you might steal from Ulf. So I expected him to have issues with you.”

"I see," Harry slowly said, considering those words.

"But the fact that you can live without challenging each other is a good thing especially considering your past.” Harry winced at those words.

"His past?" Ulf asked as he glanced at his father.

"Let's just say that his mortal relatives aren't the best kind of people, far from that in fact." Said Ullr "During past four years, I spent a lot of time on Midgard, concealed as a human and watching over him. Enough that I wanted to kill those people. For more info, you’ll need to ask him, assuming he will be willing to talk."

"I see,” Ulf said and looked at the Prince in new light. He expected him to be a stuck up bastard, not one that was humble.

"Ulf, go back to demolishing practice targets,” Ulf said looking at his youngest son, lips twitching as he said those words. "Harald, get up."

"Huh?" Harry asked his mind starting to work.

"The beginning of your lessons,” Ullr explained looking at Harry, some amusement visible in his voice. "Either you focus or we are going for a jog, a long one. And you won't enjoy it that much, not with me running at my full speed."

"I'm here," Harry quickly assured him.

"Good" Nodded Ullr with a thin smile. "You know that we are, let's say, better than humans. But everything has its price, the question is how high it is. In this case it is density of our bodies, generally speaking we are three times as dense as average human. Another important one is that our power varies depending on the realm in which we are."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, not sure how to understand those words.

"As you should know there are nine realms, Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim are high realms. They lay in the upper reaches of Yggdrasil. In the middle are the next three, Midgard, Jotunheim or Utgard and Muspelheim. On the lowest level is the last set of them, Svartalvheim, Niflheim and Nidavellir. Each realm is a home to one race that rule over it and in case of Asgard, whole of the Nine Realms. This is a lesson that you should remember well, you will use this knowledge for almost all of your life,” Ullr patiently explained "On almost all of the realms you have full power at your disposal, but there is one exception, one place where your power is limited and harder to control.”

"Which one?"

"Guess," Ullr smiled. "You know it, you just need to think about it."

"Midgard?"

"Are you asking me or answering my question?"

"Midgard" Harry said once more, making sure it sounded like a statement.

"Exactly, nobody knows why or how. But we are slightly weaker than we normally are, it isn't much, but it is noticeable. You need to know that as your father and uncle Loki spend a lot of time there and you might as well."

"So I need to be more careful when on Midgard," Harry said, watching another target being turned into a pincushion by Ulf.

"Yes" Ullr nodded and looked at sky. "I suppose I can fix the mistakes that you make when shooting arrows."

"I make mistakes?” Harry asked as he looked at his teacher.

"Yes," Ullr said as he walked into the building. “I’ll get one of the spare bows and I show you basics of archery.”

o-0-o

Sif stood on the raised dais adjacent to the training grounds and looked at warriors training. She heard footsteps and nodded when she saw Prince Freyr approach her. He was a tall man with long fair hair and dark green eyes, glowing with gentle and warm power.

“How true is it that a son of Thor was found?” She asked as he came to a stop to her side.

“Yes,” Freyr nodded. “According to what my dear aunt told me, you will have a questionable pleasure of teaching him how to use weapons.”

She sighed and looked at him “Let me guess, he chose Mjolnir or some other one of those overgrown hammers?”

“No,” he said and she arched an eyebrow. “He chose Tyrfing, which is the last weapon that I expected him to choose.”

“Bastard sword, forged out of mithril and a gift from Eitri?” She asked

“The same one,” Freyr nodded and added after a moment. “Honestly I expected him to choose Jarnbjorn, Gungnir or even Mjolnir.”

“Life should be really interesting,” she said and looked at the training grounds in front of them. “It’s been a long time since I had an opportunity to train someone in the usage of sword, or at least from the very beginning to the very end. “

“Last ward from Olympus? Something like three hundred years ago?” he guessed.

“Yes,” she said after a moment, there was some sadness visible in her voice, she enjoyed teaching that ward of His Majesty. She looked at Freyr and could easily see flickers of amusement in his eyes. “Olympus is sending another ward?”

“Yes, one or two of them. I don’t know exact details, but from the rumors that I had heard, one of them might be a daughter of Hercules, and the second one they’re silent about.”

“Did you say that we know nothing about one of them?”

“Yes, do you have any ideas who he or she are going to be?”

“Last time it was one of children of Zeus or his brothers,” she said and shook her head. “But two of them are a surprise that I didn’t expect to happen.”

“No one expected it,” Freyr said, she could hear some badly hidden amusement in his voice.

“What’s so funny?”

“The fact that it’s the effect of our negotiations with them during Summer Solstice,” Freyr said and paused, she could see him thinking if he should tell her more. “The same ones that allowed us to go to Midgard and retrieve son of Thor without any interferences on their part. This was one of the things that we were forced to agree upon.”

“Not the worst demands,” she said and sighed. “They want to keep them out of Hera’s hands?”

“Nobody will officially admit it, but...”

“But everybody knows that it’s true,” she finished and indicated sword that was at his hip “Since I’m about to be given several people to teach how to use a sword, what would you say about a spar.”

“Why not?” Freyr agreed as he pulled out his sword out of its scabbard. She only smiled and walked with him to the training grounds. People looked at them, curiosity and badly hidden interest visible in their eyes.

She lightly bowed to Freyr and in the next moment her sword shot out towards him. He raised his own to block her strike and sent hundreds of sparks in every direction. Beginning a duel that would last for a while.

As their swords clashed, sending clouds of dust and showers of sparks flying in every direction, everybody that was present at the training grounds stopped what they were doing and focused on it. It was an event that was worth watching as they were of the very best Asgard had to offer.

o-0-o

Harry groaned as his muscles flared with unseen fire as he released the last arrow from the quiver he’d been given by Ullr. The moment he felt the bowstring return to its position, he lowered the bow and looked towards the target. Most of the arrows hit the target, but some went astray and flew wild.

“Not bad,” Ullr said as he followed Harry’s gaze. “For the first time you’ve had a bow, you did well and everything can be fixed with a proper amount of training and experience.”

Harry briefly smiled as he placed the bow on the ground and let quiver slide off his shoulder. “It won’t be a pleasant experience, will it?”

“It should become a pleasant thing, but first you need to get used to being here and living among us. We’re different than the life on Midgard is and a lot of things will surprise you,” Ulf said and Harry nodded. “Now follow Ulf and he’ll show you where the bathhouse is so that you can get cleaned and deal with the aches.”

“I’m fine,” Harry said and Ullr only loudly laughed.

“Your arms are on fire and feel weak?”

Harry looked at Ullr and as he tried to move his hands, he yelped in pain.

“Don’t overextend and you need to pace yourself,” Ullr said. “Now follow Ulf and he will show you around, you will spend a lot of time here, so you should get accustomed to being here.”

Harry nodded and saw Ulf waiting for him near one of the entrances into the palace. Harry quickly walked and joined Ulf.

“Not bad for the first time,” Ulf said as they walked inside. “You could’ve done better, but it’s still quite good.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Harry said and glanced at Ulf. “Where’s this bathhouse your father was talking about?”

“Here,” Ulf said as he opened one of wooden doors.

Harry was almost pushed back by the wave of a warm air that rushed out of the room and slammed into him. He blinked a couple of times, trying to see clearly. When his sight focused, he was able to look into the room. It was a large rectangular room with wooden walls and wooden ceiling supported by several trees that grew through the room. He saw several wooden benches placed along the walls and on few of them, there were several towels placed. In the room he saw several large pools, all of them were lowered into the floor. As Harry looked at it, it reminded him about Roman baths he had read about in one of the books at school.

The water looked so inviting that he ignored Ulf’s presence in the room and not caring about him, he undressed and jumped into the nearest pool. When his body was submerged in water, he felt the aches and pains disappear.

o-0-o

"Oww,” Harry managed to say as he got back to the Citadel after day of training with Ullr. Every single muscle was on fire and he was having trouble moving. That opportunity to take a bath all of those hours ago was now an almost forgotten memory as more hours of training followed it and he wanted to forget about it.

"I forgot to mention that he’ll train you until you drop from exhaustion." Chuckled Thor as he received a glare from Harry.

"Did you actually watch the training?" Asked Harry glaring at his dad, still not used to that idea.

"Some of it," Admitted Thor "And you did well. Nobody expects you to be good at everything the moment you see it."

"I guess you’re right," Harry said as he tried to place himself comfortably on his bed.

"I am right,” Nodded Thor as he looked at Harry "Ullr is impressed with you. He won't openly admit that, but he is. He was one of my teachers and I can say that from my own experience.” He ruffled Harry's hair, who didn't even flinch. He was already deep asleep and his eyes were closed.

o-0-o

Fury looked up from a document he was reading and saw Loki appear in his office. “To what do I owe this visit?” Fury asked, his whole attention focused on his guest. He didn’t expect to see him here so soon.

“My nephew,” Loki said as he conjured for himself a chair and sat down in it.

“Your nephew?” Fury slowly repeated, unsure if he heard it right. From what he knew Thor didn’t have any children.

“Yes,” Loki smiled. “My dear brother was banished to Earth something like thirty years ago and landed in the body of James Potter-“

“You mean that Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, is in truth a son of Thor,” Fury cut in.

“Yes,” Loki agreed and looked at Fury. “I think that you know what I want from you.”

“To take care of Petunia and the rest of her family,” Fury grimly said and sighed. “Lily was like a younger sister to me and I don’t know why she didn’t agree to my offer of protection and hideout away from Britain.”

“She was stubborn and strong. Running away from troubles wasn’t in her nature.” Loki said and looked at Fury. “Can I hope that this talk will stay private? We would like to keep the fact that Harry is my brother’s son as a secret for as long as possible.”

“Of course,” Fury nodded and watched as Loki disappeared from his office in a ball of multicolored light. When he saw that his guest was gone he stood up and walked to the window that overlooked the Potomac River. He lightly tapped his earpiece. “Prepare my Quinjet, transatlantic flight.”

He nodded at the confirmation, turned around and walked out of the room. Their life was getting really interesting, but the news stung him badly. On the outside it wasn’t visible, but inside it hurt him. Harry should’ve never been placed at the Dursley’s. That was an easy recipe to get another Voldemort or other madman in the next few years.

o-0-o

For Harry, the first two weeks he spent on Asgard were the best of his life. While he grumbled about Ullr and how hard he was being trained, he grudgingly admit that he felt faster, stronger and more powerful after each session. As well as wiser, as a sizeable portion was focused on learning customs, rules, about other races and a thousand and one things that he would need to know.

Harry and Ulf had some clashes, trying to see who was in charge, but they generally ended in a draw, with him winning more than Ulf did. While Ulf was better in hand to hand combat, Harry was much better with a bow. Even after only two weeks of training, it was obvious that he was better. He could shoot much better than he had, which made him slightly better than Ulf was.

They were fighting when from the forest emerged two giant wolves, each size of an average looking pony, their fur was steel gray and eyes were the color of amber. When Harry saw them, he jumped away from them in fear, causing Ulf to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked as he glared at his friend.

“Those aren’t normal wolves,” Ulf explained. “They accompany your grandfather, King Odin.”

“Indeed, you are right,” Odin said as he emerged from the forest. The wolves moved closer to Harry and started to circle him. Harry looked at them, but after a moment he pushed his fear away and tried to scratch them behind their ears. “They are called Freki and Geri and by the looks of it, they like you”

“Grandfather, I don’t think you’re here simply to talk about your wolves or even ravens,” Harry said as he looked at Odin and noticed his talking ravens flying nearby.

“No, indeed I’m not,” Odin agreed, his voice so deep that it seemed as if a mountain was speaking. “I’m here to talk with you about something. Something you should like. So come with me. Ulf if you want, you can follow us. I know that you’re close to my grandson.”

“I’ll stay here,” Ulf quickly said and Harry nodded in thanks. He wanted to be alone with his grandfather.

“How?” Harry asked, but then his eyes landed on the ravens that were nearby. “Ah, your ravens are watching me whenever I train.”

“Indeed,” Odin said. “You have a keen eye, grandson.” Harry smiled at those words “The thing I want to talk with you about is related to which day it is. On Midgard it is 31st July.”

“31st July?” Harry mused and Odin nodded. “Isn’t it my birthday?”

“Indeed,” Odin nodded and revealed a long rectangular wooden box that was hidden under his cloak. Harry took it and looked at his grandfather, who only nodded, it looked like a box for weapon and the surface of it was covered in various carvings and decorations. “Open it, you’ll like what’s inside. Your father would’ve given it to you, but he couldn’t as only I have that right.”

Harry had a suspicion about what was inside and when he opened it, he found a sword inside, with its scabbard to the side of it. When he recognized the blade, his eyes gleamed with excitement. “Is it?”

“Tyrfing,” Odin said with a smile “The blade that chose you when you were in our family armory. Your father would have given it to you, but it was officially given as a gift to me, so he couldn’t. But I can.”

“Thank you.” Harry said hugging Odin, who smiled. “The Dursley’s never gave me gifts on my birthday and weren't the nicest people.”

“What?!” Odin asked, through clenched teeth, controlling his anger, after a moment he calmed down. “It will be solved in the future. ” He assured Harry as he lightly patted his arm. Inside he was ready to explode and if not for his self-control he might have lashed out with magic.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered.

“It’s nothing,” Odin said and looked at him, as Freki nuzzled Harry arm. “My wolves took liking to you and if you don’t mind, they will be with you at all times. As companions, but as well as guards.”

Harry smiled as he felt nose of one of wolves touch him. He scratched it behind the ears and his smile brightened when he heard his grandfather words. “I won’t have a problem with it.”

“Good,” Odin nodded as Geki trotted to them. “Once your lessons with Ullr are completed for today, join me in my study as I need to speak with you about certain things.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded as he closed the box and watched his grandfather disappear, yet Odin's wolves remained. Two of which were now his very big and dangerous guards and companions. Harry turned around and walked back to the clearing where Ulf was looking at him with Ullr, standing nearby. When Ullr saw Harry emerge from the forest his eyes immediately landed on those giant wolves and box held by him.

“What type of weapon?” Ullr asked as he easily recognized the box, as it was used to hide weapons.

“A sword,” Harry replied as he placed the box on one of tree stumps and opened it, revealing the blade that was inside.

“Fine blade,” Ullr said as he took it out of the box, inspecting it under the light. “Mithril blade, forged in the heart of a star. Powerful weapon, and one worthy of a King or Prince.”

“What is this mithril?” Harry asked looking at his teacher, who was admiring the blade.

“An alloy created by dwarves. It’s used to forge the best weapons and armors. Extremely light and sharp, it can cut through rock without too much of a problem.” Ullr explained and looked at Harry “It will serve you well and long.”

Harry nodded at those words and looked at wolves that circled around him, looking for comfortable places to lay there and watch him.

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Ullr asked quietly and Harry nodded. At those words Ullr nodded and gave Harry a longbow that was laying against one of trees. “It’ll serve you well and you’re a good archer for your age. A few more years of training and you should be really good.”

“Thank you.” Harry said softly as tears appeared in his eyes for a moment before they disappeared.

“No problem.” Ullr said placing his hand on Harry shoulder. “Today we won’t train anymore as I know that your father and grandfather want to speak with you.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, before closing the box, grabbing it and disappearing towards the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I catch up with what I have published on Fanfiction updates will be fast, afterwards I will post an update per week.


	3. Responsibilities

Harry entered the Palace and headed for his room to clean himself after training and leave the gifts he got as they weren't the lightest ones and carrying them for his meeting with his grandfather would be impractical. He could feel his shadows, Freki and Geri follow him. They were following him wherever he went, causing people in the Citadel to look at him with even more respect than before as everybody knew whose wolves those were and how dangerous they were.

Leaving the gifts in his room, he walked through the corridors of the private chambers of the royal family until he found the study of his grandfather. He opened the doors and walked into it, his grandfather was sitting behind his desk sorting through papers.

"Good, you’re here," Odin said as he saw Harry enter the room. "As you are aware, you are a Prince of Asgard, in direct line to the throne and as such you have duties, to yourself and to others." Harry nodded at those words as he heard them multiple times. "Normally, a Prince is introduced to the nobles when they celebrate their eighth birthday. But because of your past, we decided that you shall be introduced to them on Yuletide. Before that your father will take you with him on his various trips to other realms, so you can meet some of the nobles earlier as well as getting used to meeting them."

"Do I have to?" Harry pouted, causing Thor, who quietly entered the room, to chuckle.

"You remind me of a younger me," Thor said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It sounds terrible, but it isn't that bad. You’ll get to meet new people, see new worlds and have fun. Being a prince isn't only a privilege. Many think that being a prince is a fun thing,” he said after a moment. "It’s also about responsibility; for your kingdom, for the people who trust you and for your decisions."

"I understand,”  Harry said in a resigned tone looking at his father, whose expression was sombre. 

"Good,” Thor smiled as he looked at Harry. "I managed to speak with Sif to give you a couple of lessons about swords and how to use them."

Harry only smiled at the words and hugged Thor, much to the latters surprise and amusement.

o-0-o

On the next day right after the breakfast, Harry found himself on the training grounds, dressed in leather training clothes and looking at the golden haired, blue-eyed Sif. She was going to be his teacher in the art of fencing, and general martial arts as she was one of two finest sword masters of Asgard, second being Freyr.

"Sword fighting is more of an art than a mindless brawl,” She said as they sat near one of the smaller training grounds. It was one of the more secluded spots for training and honing one's skills, without drawing the attention of too many people. She gathered her thoughts on how to explain it to Harry before looked at him. "It is more a battle of technique than brute strength, while both are needed. Technique is more important than brute force and sheer strength. Generally, a person that is faster, who has better technique will win against an opponent who is stronger, but lacks technique. For example I could beat your father before he could lay a hit on me as I'm faster, more agile and have marginally better technique. With your uncle Loki, it would be an even match as we have similar speed, agility and technique. A lot also depends on weapon."

She took a breath and looked at Harry, as well as his blade that was laying nearby in its scabbard. "May I see the blade?" She asked indicating his sword.

Harry nodded and handed it to her, in its scabbard so she could take it out on her own.

"While what you did was okay. In the future give swords handle first. It is a sign of good will and lack of hostile intent as you can't wound with it,” she explained and Harry nodded. "Now about the sword," she said taking it out of its scabbard, rays of morning sun hitting the blade, causing it to glow gold. “A very good blade. Not the best for your age, but it’s a temporary issue that’ll go away with time.”

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked looking at her with some interest.

"You will tire really quickly as it is a little too long and heavy for your size, " she explained looking at him. "But for training it won't matter that much as it will be maybe thirty minutes sparring and later another twenty minutes of explanation of what you did wrong and how." Harry was ready to grab his sword, when she looked at him and pinned his hand down. "Before that, we need to secure the weapon, I don't want to explain to your father why you’re in pieces."

"How can we do that?" Harry asked, a little confused by her words.

"Magic, first imagine drawing two runes on your sword, harmless and protection. After that, imagine creating a small layer of magic around the blade that can protect you from it.”

"I've never used my magic before,” he said 

"I guess it’ll be a good start then," she said as she took out her own blade. Placing it on her lap, she drew two runes before touching her fingers to the tip of the sword and moving them along the edges. When she did the blade lit gold for a moment. "Try to do the same."

Harry nodded and focused on the blade of his sword. He tried to repeat the moves made by Sif and after a moment, it glowed blue.

"Not bad," she nodded after a moment. "Not the strongest one and not an ideal one, but pretty good for a first time and it should work."

She stood up and walked to the middle of the sandy arena. She looked at Harry in such a manner that told him to join her in the circle with his sword. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Harry moved to the centre of the arena, slightly away from Sif, his wolves laying nearby, watching them.

Without any warning, Sif lunged forward, aiming to hit Harry around his ribs. He saw the move as if it was in slow motion, and moved his sword to parry it. When Sif saw him move her eyes narrowed slightly and she moved a little faster, breaking contact and rolling out of the way of the sword coming towards her. Her sword flew through the air, drawing an arc and hitting Harry on the wrist. He yelped in pain as the sword hit him and force his own weapon out of his hand.

"Enough," she said looking at Harry "I intentionally attacked you far slower and weaker than normally, to see your reaction to it.”

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked worriedly, causing her to laugh at those words.

"On the contrary, you did very well for your age and experience,” she said looking at him and making a smile appear on his face. He’d never been praised before, but now it was a common thing. "You’ll be a fine swordsman one day."

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yes, little prince,” she said, chuckling a bit. "I saw many warriors through the ages and I can tell you that such an ability with a blade or weapon shows maybe three or four times per generation. In yours so far it is you and Ulf, in mine it is myself and The Warriors Three."

"Wow,” Harry managed to say. He had already heard tales about achievements of The Warriors Three and being compared to them was a little mind-boggling.

"Yes" Thor agreed as he joined them. "And I thought that Sif was sparse in her praise."

"I am," she admitted. "It’s just that he is either really good or I’ve lost my touch."

"I would bet he’s really good," Thor said, looking at Harry. "I watched your spar and it was good. Really good."

"Thanks, dad." Harry said in his direction and looked at Sif "Again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Again." She nodded and started another duel. Closely watching how Harry moved, trying to see any mistakes in his footwork and moves. He seemed to have a natural grace and flair that was a sign of a fine swordsman, or swordsman-in-training.

o-0-o

"Lucky you," Ulf muttered as the two of them were eating during one of the breaks in their training. "Getting trained by the Goddess of War is a rare thing and many wouldn’t mind being in your place, myself included."

"In retrospect, I don't think there is an honour in being trained by her." Said Harry and Ulf eyes widened.

"She is the best sword user in the last few hundred years,” he said carefully.

"Maybe she is, but she is also a terrible slave driver. For the last few days, we were fixing one of my mistakes and I have more aches than after a brawl or two with you."

"You know that you’re lazy, right?" Ulf asked with a wide grin.

"You're not the first one to tell me that,” Harry chuckled. "And probably not the last one either."

"Who was first?"

"One of grandfather's ravens, they follow me wherever I go and sometimes they are a bit annoying,” Harry sighed. "As much as I love my grandfather's wolves, I have almost the same hate towards his ravens."

"We heard that." Said someone from above them, when they glanced upwards they saw two ravens sitting on a tree branch. It was hard to read them, but they seemed a little angry or annoyed. "And we aren't happy, we thought about calling you Black Prince or Black Wolf, but Lazy Prince sounds better, much better in fact."

"The Prince of Asgard, insulted by ravens,” Ulf laughed as he watched Harry's face turning red as his rage was building up. The House of Odin had an extremely short fuse. They could explode almost momentarily and it seemed that Harry had also inherited his family trademark rage.

"You insolent little birds," Harry yelled as he grabbed a stone that was laying nearby and hurled it at one of them. They screeched, moving out of the way of the projectile.

"I wouldn't do that," said one raven as he appeared above Harry "You really don't want to make us angry."

The second added "We’re advisors to your grandfather and while our words might be harsh, they’re true as well."

"So I think we should properly introduce ourselves," said the first one as he landed in front of Harry "I am Muminn."

"And I'm Huginn," Second added.

"Thought and memory." Harry mindlessly translated as his Norse was getting steadily better with every day. His dad was right about the much improved memory and he was learning far quicker than he had thought was even possible.

"Exactly," Muminn said. "We work for your grandfather. We hear, we watch and we report what we saw and heard."

"In truth we were and are impressed by how you’ve developed,” Huginn said. "But we thought that a little more incentive wouldn't hurt to keep you motivated and far away from complacent."

"Then you thought wrong,” Harry seethed as he looked at the birds that flew towards his shoulders, landing on them. He turned and looked at Ulf. "Do you have a knife handy?"

"What are you planning to do?" A little confused son of Ullr asked, until on his face appeared wide grin once he guessed what Harry planned. "I have one."

"You won't do anything, will you?" Huginn asked fearfully as he felt the hand closing around his body. It forced him to admit that the kid had a lot of spunk and was ready to defend himself.

"I won't if you agree to few things. No more spying on me when I can't see you, no insulting and be friendly,” Harry said as he got the knife from Ulf and pointed it at Huginn.

"We’ll agree to those terms,” Huginn nodded as he saw in Harry’s eyes something that scared him. Determination and stubbornness, probably even bigger than his father had. Which meant that Harry wasn’t joking and those weren’t idle threats. 

"Good," Harry said as he released Huginn.

"You just threatened one of your grandfather's animals,” Ulf said as realization finally hit him. "You’ll be in trouble."

"They weren't the friendliest ones, they deserved it," Harry said as he returned to eating. “Besides, grandfather likes me. So he’ll accept it and I won't get into trouble. Maybe I can get Uncle Loki to take the blame."

"You know you’re scary, right?" Ulf asked, looking at Harry, who seemed to be growing like a weed since he was brought to Asgard. Yet that wasn't surprising as in next six to ten years he was supposed to grow between two and three feet, as well as bulk up significantly. "But it’s a good kind of scary."

"Seriously?" Harry innocently asked. "I never thought that I would be described as scary."

"He’s right." Huginn said. "You remind us of your father when he was your age and even the things you suffered on Midgard won’t change it.”

“What things he suffered on Midgard?” Ulf asked, his voice dangerously low.

“Things he shouldn’t have suffered,” Ullr grimly said as he joined them, their arrival startling them as they didn’t hear him coming. “I watched his guardians for some time to be sure that he was one of us. I saw giants take better care of their offspring than they did.”

“I was forced to work for them; they didn’t give me much food and I was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs,” Harry quietly said, his voice strained with emotions.

“What?” Ulf asked, short growl escaping his lips.

“He’s serious,” Ullr said and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m not your father, but I can swear that here you won’t be met by any kind of harm from me, any members of my family or household.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as from the corners of his eyes trickled some tears. He felt something heavy move towards him. He smiled when he saw Freki nudge him with its nose and lick his face in a show of affection.

"Those wolves really like you,” Ullr mused as he looked at Harry "Your grandfather knew what he was doing when he gave them to you. You don’t realize just how loyal to you they are."

"Really?" Harry asked as Geri trotted forward and sat on the ground in front of him. Panting happily, its tail wagging lazily as it looked at Harry.

"They definitely like you,” Ullr said "And you’ll appreciate that when you have a run in with things that want to kill you. Those wolves don't look like very dangerous creatures, but I can assure you that they are deadly. I’ve seen them dealing with the bodyguards of Laufey without a problem."

"Okay,” Harry muttered a little shocked by such words, one of his hands scratching one of the wolves behind its ears. "They seem harmless and friendly."

"Yes,”  Ullr said with a smile. "They’re powerful, yet they don’t show that very often." He looked into the sky and watched clouds for a moment gathering his thoughts. After some time he looked at Harry and Ulf, who were nearby. On his lips a small smile that would mean trouble for those two as he had a nice idea for their lesson.

o-0-o

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office as he sifted through hundreds of documents that kept this school running. He raised his head and saw a whirlwind of gold and green robes appearing in the room. When they were gone, in their place stood tall man, with a horned helmet on his head, a glaive in his hand and pieces of armor covering his arms and legs. On his face, he wore his usual smirk and not recognizing him was hard.

"Prince Loki, to what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked when he recognized who had invited themselves into his office. He was used to weird people inviting themselves, but most of them used the Floo or the door to get inside and one time, the window. None used apparition to do that, at least not until now.

"I'm merely a messenger, on behalf of my father and brother. As well as my nephew,” Loki said as he looked at Dumbledore, who was puzzled a bit.

"Thor was James in disguise, so Harry is his son." Dumbledore said and watched Loki's eyes widen in a mix of something that could be described as shock and surprise.

"How do you know that?" Loki asked, laid back attitude of him gone and replaced by steel and look that promised pain to one that wouldn't provide a satisfying answer to his questions. “No mortal should know about it.”

"Genealogy of the Gods," Dumbledore said and summoned thick book that he handed to Loki.

Loki took the book, opened it and muttered several spells in various languages. "Yes, this book would tell you about him as it gets updated on its own and his name appeared in my family tree.”

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Loki "Most likely, you would like him to attend Hogwarts, or at least Thor would like that."

"Yes," Loki agreed "And in a tad under six years, he will need to start Hogwarts. Now he is safe and sound. Making new friends, getting used to an idea of being a Prince, developing his powers as a young Æsir, those kind of things."

"I see." Dumbledore said softly and looked at Loki "So what should I expect?"

"He will be tall, strong and agile, above the level of other people from his year," Loki slowly said. "He will have extremely powerful, but wild magic. I’ll try to help him with control, but wandless and wanded magic are two different disciplines. Even if I know the basic principles of wanded, I have no need to use it. He may have a bodyguard or two."

"That won't be a problem, Hogwarts is used to unusual beings as students, and have played host to various bodyguards in our past, so those are arrangements I can accept. I just need a warning ahead of the time to inform my staff.”

"Perfect.” Loki nodded, happy that those arrangements could be easily made.

"But I have two questions,” Dumbledore said looking at that Æsir in front of him.

"Go on."

"First, what can you tell me about him?"

"He behaves a lot like his father, but there is a lot of Lily in him. He’s stubborn, very stubborn. Sometimes I think it’s easier to make a mountain to move out of the way. Courageous, but also kind and his temper is almost as bad as my brother's. When it flares everybody sees or hears of it. He’s growing at great pace, both in terms of his mind, but body as well. He’s friends with the son of Ullr, who is his main tutor, along with the Lady Sif and probably myself or Heimdall in few months."

"Sif as in the Goddess of War?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting Loki.

"The very same," Loki grinned "She trains him in the usage of swords as he has shown talent for it. Father's pets love him, mostly Freki and Geri, but the ravens behave in his vicinity. He reminds me a lot of a younger me. Always curious, but he’s more Thor, than me."

"What about the Dursleys?"

"Their minds were wiped of his presence."

"I don’t really approve of it, but understand and accept it. Now my second question, Hogwarts. We send letters by owl, but it might have issues with reaching Asgard or wherever he will be, so where should it be sent."

"Avengers tower," Loki replied "Thor or I are often there, so we’ll pick it up or even Harry as Thor plans to introduce him to Avengers, sooner rather than later."

"It’ll be done."

"Have a good day,” Loki said as he disappeared in a vortex of green and gold. Leaving Dumbledore to his own musings and damned paperwork.

"So, a Prince of Asgard," he said looking through the window. "Certainly will be interesting, very interesting. Especially if what he said about him is true."

o-0-o

Harry looked curiously around as he followed Ulf through the maze of corridors and hallways that made up a bulk of Ullr’s palace. He hadn’t been  in this part of it before and he was interested in where his friend was leading him.

“Dad asked me to show you some of our wrestling and martial arts. What we previously did was mainly for fun and without any form or style. Here I’ll show you some of our true martial arts,” Ulf said as he turned his head and looked at Harry. “He would’ve done it himself, but he’s busy in the Capitol and asked me to do it.”

“Sounds nice,” Harry smiled as he followed Ulf into a room. 

It was circular with a round space filled in sand in the middle of it, Harry looked around and in a way it reminded him of boxing rings he had seen when Uncle Vernon was watching his TV. He looked at Ulf and awaited some explanation.

“Undress and we’ll start,” Ulf said as he quickly stripped out of his clothes, putting them on a neat stack by the wall. He was only wearing his underwear and Harry looked at him as if he was insane for a moment, but then he nodded and also undressed.

“So what am I supposed to do?” Harry asked as he entered onto the sand, feeling its fine grains under his feet.

“Try to beat me and throw me onto the ground,” Ulf said and smiled. “That’s how I was taught it and I like it.”

“Anything is allowed?” Harry asked as he flexed his hands and looked at Ulf.

“Yes,” son of Ullr nodded with a smile. “Every strike is allowed and you can do everything you think will work.”

Harry looked at Ulf and charged at him with a smile, sending his fist straight ahead of himself and into the head of Ulf, who only tilted it to the side, completely avoiding the strike and in the next moment, sent one that lightly slammed into Harry’s chest and pushed him backwards. He stumbled trying to regain his balance before looking at Ulf.

“For the first time, not the worst, but against a trained person it won’t work. Think more and do less.”

Harry nodded and with a vicious smile grabbed a fistful of sand. He threw it at Ulf who was forced to shield his eyes from it and at the same time, Harry’s fist shot forward and slammed into Ulf’s chest, pushing him onto the ground.

“Better,” Ulf said as he stood up and blinked few times to deal with sand and dust that got into his eyes. “I’ll show you moves used in our martial art style and you’ll repeat it and after that, some practice.”

“Sounds nice,” Harry said and smiled as he focused on the youngest son of Ullr. 

o-0-o

Life on Asgard passed for Harry in a blur, hours changing into days, days into weeks and weeks into months as he spent them with his family and friends. Learning new things, having fun, causing mischief and generally being a young Prince of Asgard. His teachers were impressed by his thirst for knowledge, as well as how diligent he was given proper incentive or competition as it forced him to do well. As losing wasn't in his nature, currently he was walking across the Bifrost to join Heimdall in his Observatory so he could teach him about other civilizations, beings in space and how to use the Bifrost.

"The Bifrost is our main gate in and out of Asgard, as well as the first line of our defense," Heimdall said looking at Harry "There are other entrances into Asgard, but accessing them is far harder and not many know of them. Also they are much, much more dangerous.”

"Are you one of those people?" Harry asked, mischievous smirk on his lips.

"No" Firmly said Heimdall as he recognized this smirk. He didn't want to be killed for telling this particular prince how to get out of Asgard without anybody's knowledge. Maybe when Harry was older he would learn, but not now. Especially with Thor's temper, it would be a little unhealthy for him. "Your uncle and grandfather know quite a lot of those entrances.”

Harry pouted at those words as he knew those two would be tight-lipped about revealing anything to him. 

"My Prince, it won't work on me,” Heimdall said "I have seen more than one grumpy Prince that tried to do the same thing that you are trying to do. I don’t need to answer your questions as I answer only to your grandfather and our king, Odin."

"Fine,” Harry huffed. 

"Now, onto your lesson,” Heimdall said, getting the full attention of Harry. "The things that I will show you are beings that exist in space. The Great Civilizations that exist there as well as show you the placement of the Nine Realms as there is a rare event to be happening relatively soon. One that previously happened almost five thousand years ago."

"Dad mentioned something about an event that happened five thousand years ago. He also mentioned that grandfather took part in it along with his father, “ Harry mused, thinking about one of history lessons.

"Indeed,” Heimdall agreed. "The Convergence. The sole time when all of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil are in a straight line. A very rare and very dangerous occurrence. The only time when borders between realms fall apart. Destruction of one of them destroys all others as well. The event to which your father was referring is our war with the Dark Elves, one that completely obliterated their world. They tried to use the Aether to bring eternal darkness to the universe. Your great-grandfather attacked them and managed to beat them, but at a great cost." He allowed Harry to digest those information and nod in understanding. "Now onto your lesson. Touch my hand and it will allow me to show you the universe."

Harry touched Heimdall's hand and suddenly his vision expanded and sharpened. He could see everything in the Nine Realms and beyond. Galaxies being created, stars dying and nebulae being formed.

"Focus your mind on something or it’ll overwhelm you. Let me guide you as you will get lost." He heard Heimdall, then his vision changed and he was looking at something that could be described as a giant ball made out of lava.

"That is Muspelheim, the realm of Surtur. One of the many uncountable enemies of your grandfather and part of Nine Realms. It’s inhabited by Fire Giants and similar creatures. As opposed to their frost cousins, they are aggressive, cruel, ruthless and very, very dangerous. Frost giants are more intelligent than those, have powerful magic and have better customs," Heimdall explained and once again the vision changed.

This time they were looking at world completely frozen, covered in a thick shell made out of ice and snow. The whole world was white and seemed static, but Harry felt a sense of movement. The world had the aura of a glacier, imposing and deadly, should one wake it.

"Is that Jotunheim or Utgard?" Harry asked looking at Heimdall.

"Correct, home of the Frost Giants and currently in a state of civil war as Laufey was killed by your uncle Loki and he didn't have other sons,” Heimdall said as they looked at that world. "Frost giants are more peaceful than their fiery cousins, easier to deal with and more reasonable. They are powerful sorcerers, skilled craftsmen and dangerous foes when enraged. In the past they waged many wars against us over the control of Midgard."

Harry’s vision once again changed and this time they saw Earth or Midgard.

"Midgard, Nexus world of Nine Realms," Heimdall spoke. "Home of humanity and one of the most important worlds in their galaxy. Multiple pantheons exist or existed or have their roots there. It is the middle world of Yggdrasil and the most important one as well. You shall become very familiar with this world above all, in time."

Harry’s vision changed once again, this time showing a world similar to Earth, yet obviously not Earth. The shapes of continents were clearly different. There was far less sea and most of the world was covered in plains. On one of the islands was a city so massive that it was visible from where they were.

"Alfheim or Vanaheim?" Harry asked, awe visible in his voice. 

"Vanaheim, Alfheim is different. While this one is heavily covered in plains as most trees were cut down to make place for fields. Alfheim is covered in various forests,” Heimdall explained. "It’s ruled by Lord Freyr and they’re one of the vassals of your grandfather. Very powerful ones at that. In terms of warriors or amount of them, they look weak, but they have a gift for magic and shape-shifting. Wolf People led by the Wolf Prince Hrimhari also call it their home. They can switch their form from human to wolf or in between without any problem."

Harry nodded as he heard about those people before and multiple people held them in high regards. The vision yet again changed and this time they were seeing whole cosmic tree of Yggdrasil in its full majesty.

"That is Yggdrasil," Heimdall said as image fully became visible. "The cosmic cluster that connects Nine Realms into one. There are the nine realms. Three in the branches of it, three in the middle of it and two in the roots of it. Svartalfheim is devoid of life and barren world due to actions of Malekith. By many it is considered to be the biggest and most powerful empire in the universe."

"For good reason," Someone said from behind them, causing them to turn around and see Odin walking towards them. "We won every war for last five thousand years, we were asked to be mediators, arbiters. Our warriors are feared wherever they appeared and we can live in peace. Grandson, I see that Heimdall is showing you the universe."

"Yes,” Harry said. 

"Good, it’s important knowledge to have as you don’t know when you’ll need it."

"Very true,” Heimdall agreed. "Now watch." As he said those words; in front of them appeared a being that was completely silver and seemed to be flowing through the space.

"What’s that?" Harry asked a little surprised and shocked by what he saw.

"My Prince, that is Herald of Galactus. Galactus is a cosmic entity that devours entire worlds to feed himself, yet he is a necessity in the universe as he keeps it in order."

"What about people living on those worlds?"

"The purpose of those Heralds is to warn the worlds and allow them to evacuate before he will appear. Many have plans for such events and before you ask. Opposing him is a pointless and dangerous thing as he is a force of nature that cannot be killed or destroyed. It took the whole might of your grandfather to slow down Galactus to allow one of our worlds to be evacuated.”

Harry nodded and focused on the next image and Heimdall’s explanation of it.

o-0-o

"Is it me or is everything in various colors?" Harry asked as he stumbled into his chambers, his head spinning and mind trying to process what it was seeing and what it had seen.

"No,” Thor chuckled when he saw Harry. "Heimdall causes that to everybody, especially after so long as your brain is trying to process the data."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked once his eyes focused.

"Nothing, just seeing my son," Thor said as Freki and Geri trotted after Harry. They walked to the giant bear hide that was laying near fireplace and laid there. "Can't I do that?"

"You can," Harry laughed as he placed his sword on a weapon stand in the corner.

"You know your teachers are impressed by you?"

"Again?"

"Yes," Thor nodded and looked at that sword. "Sif says that in two or three years you will be rather good with the blade and her rather good means really good."

"Cool.”

"Your grandmother mentioned something about teaching you the basics of runes and magic. She was the one that taught Loki magic and is probably the most powerful magic user on Asgard."

"So that’s why you don’t want to make her angry?" Harry asked looking at his father.

"Yes, while she doesn’t show it, she is powerful,” Thor winced. "And you shouldn't try making her angry."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she has patience and she likes you, but even she can lose it,” Thor said looking at his son. "About Heimdall, you won't do much excluding letting it sink in, as your mind needs to process the data."

With a sigh, Harry crashed against his bed, while his mind tried to process what it had seen. As the throbbing faded, he noticed a weird pain around his spine area. It wasn't one that he felt after training when it was caused by aching muscles. It was more along the lines of something trying to grow.

o-0-o

Volstagg looked at Thor as he entered the inn where he and the rest of the Warriors Three were sitting and enjoying the time. His friend seemed to be brighter than he had been, but also spent less of his time getting drunk. He was becoming more and more responsible, which was a strange thing as nobody would name Thor reasonable or responsible. 

"When was the last time you were here?" He asked as Thor joined them at their table.

"Too long ago,” The Crown Prince said and sighed as he slowly drank his ale. "I missed this ale."

"As we missed your company,” Hogun said. "Enjoying having a son?"

"Who does?" Volstagg laughed. "It's just a matter of perspective, not the matter of if you enjoy it or not."

"Thank you for your wisdom, we really needed it," Thor snorted and sighed. "It’s tiring and the only good thing is that Sif needs to deal with him for most of the day."

"He knows what he’s doing with a sword, at least for his age,” Hogun said and all of them looked at him, making him shrug. "I'm not blind and I saw her teach him how to use a sword and he did quite well."

"Sword?" Volstagg arched an eyebrow, he expected son of Thor to follow his father in his footsteps and learn how to use a hammer or an axe.

"He chose or was chosen by Tyrfing,” Thor explained. "It surprised me, but such is life."

"How old is he?" Volstagg asked

"He turned eight a few weeks ago."

"Hrolf is thirteen, while the rest of my children are older than him, excluding the youngest ones, " Volstagg loudly mused and looked at Thor "There is something more going on than you are saying as otherwise you’d have asked me to introduce them to him."

Thor tensed and at the same time above the inn rumbled a thunder. "There’s more,” He slowly said, almost spitting out every word.

Volstagg eyes narrowed as he looked at his friend, he never ever saw so much venom and hate in his voice, he was used to outbursts of his temper, but this one was on a completely new, more vicious level. Also if that thunder was anything to go by, Thor wasn't calm and the topic was a really sensitive one.

"What is it?" Volstagg quietly asked, with the corners of his eyes he could see other patrons inching away from them. He wasn't surprised by their behavior. An angry Thor was a bad thing to be close to. Last time it ended with flying tables and broken bones.

"The Dursley's." Thor growled. 

"Who?" He asked as his brows furrowed as he tried to allocate that name to whatever or whoever he knew.

"My sons guardians when he was on Midgard," Thor growled, his electric blue eyes darkening.

Volstagg was silent as he thought over the little tidbits of information and hundreds of rumors that he had heard over last few days. A lot of them now made sense. At first he didn't take them seriously as they seemed incredible and prying data out of Thor wasn't an easy task. For any Æsir, mistreating of a child was something that wasn't even thought of.

"They mistreated him, didn't they?" Volstagg asked and steeled himself in preparations for the outburst of Thor's temper.

"Who would dare to mistreat a child?" Hogun growled as his previously friendly features disappeared. In their place appeared a mask that he wore when in combat. It was completely devoid of emotions and feelings; the only thing that could be seen on it were hard lines. “They shouldn’t even be allowed to live.”

"They were guardians of my son," Thor said, his voice full of enmity and anger.

Volstagg was silent for a moment as he thought over those words and why Thor was so protective of his son. Now it made perfect sense, at least to him. He looked at Thor and placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. "The past, was the past and let it stay there. You won't help your son or yourself for that matter with worrying about things that you can't change or influence."

Thor tried to crush him with sight, but he shrugged it off and ignored as if it was nothing. After a moment Thor nodded. "I guess you’re right. I still want to murder them for what they did, but as you said, it's in the past and now we need to move on."

"I thought that I would need to beat it into your head with a hammer,” Volstagg laughed and drank the remaining ale from his tankard. He placed it back on the table and looked at Thor. "So when you are going to introduce your son to my band of children?"

"Soon,” Thor said and frowned "Maybe in few days or even sooner, he lived on Midgard, so some of our customs might be a shock or a surprise for him."

"He’ll get used to them, sooner rather than later,” Volstagg said and pushed towards Thor a fresh tankard full of ale. "Drink it."

Thor considered it for a moment, but than almost emptied it in one go. "I needed that," he said, slamming it onto the surface of the table.

"If my sources are correct, he is supposed to be tutored by Ullr," Hogun added. 

"Yes" Thor nodded "He was the one that taught me and his son is around Harry's age."

"So he was an obvious choice." Volstagg finished with a small smile "You expect the two of them to become friends."

"Am I that easy to read?" Thor laughed. 

"No,” Volstagg said and paused, wondering how to explain it. "It's just that parents tend to think in similar ways, so it was an obvious one for me."

"Good. " Thor smiled. "It means that I'm not that hopeless at hiding things."

Volstagg nodded and motioned for the bartender to bring more ale and some meat. It was a time to eat and relax, not to worry about the past or the future. For that the time would be tomorrow.

o-0-o

Wanda Maximoff stepped out of a portal in the middle of Privet Drive, she looked around and walked towards the house occupied by the Dursley's. Her steps were even and purposeful, many would have thought that she was calm, but in fact inside she was furious.

She stepped onto the lawn in front of the Dursley's house and kneeled in the soft grass as she spotted a pattern that she didn't expect to find. It was a circular burned out pattern of runes, each and every one of them weakly pulsing with power.

"It's old magic,” she whispered to herself as she picked up some of the ash and dirt, crushing it between her fingers. She could feel some warmth and power still in it. "It's an old, but a powerful one, probably on Stephen's level or maybe even above it.”

She stood up, dusted off her dress and walked to the doors of the house. She rang the bell and waited a moment, while she waited through her mind ran hundreds of thoughts, theories of what happened and how it happened. Not many beings had power to cast such magic and even less were known for being reasonable and peaceful.

Her eyes lightly glowed scarlet when Petunia opened the door and looked at her. "Who are you?" Petunia asked, her voice full of fake politeness.

"Wanda Maximoff." she smiled. "I'm a godmother of your nephew."

"Nephew?" Petunia frowned and Wanda's eyes widened in shock. Someone wiped Petunia’s mind and the moment she looked at Petunia, she realized how well it was done. There was not a single trace of those spells on her.

"Never mind, I must have found a wrong house," Wanda said and walked towards the street. The moment she heard the door close behind her, she started to mutter sentences in Latin. Each and every word full of power and magic. When she finished, from her erupted a wave of power that washed over everything in her vicinity.

She walked to the circle that she previously spotted and saw it was now glowing gold and silver. She could also see a faint outline of a hammer, surrounded by lightning bolts floating above it. "So Thor was here. Question is, where’s Harry." She looked around and sighed.

"I won't find anything more on this street." She opened a portal in front of herself and stepped through it, vanishing as if she didn’t appear on the street in the first place. 


End file.
